Roanapour's Rumble: An InuYasha Tale
by shikonprincess13
Summary: The Black Lagoon have a mission to do but haven't even got their package yet until the Columbian's drop it off, she goes by the name of Kagome, Kagome Higurashi...
1. The Package Delivered

Hey all, just to let you all know this is my first fan fiction here on fanfiction

Hey all, just to let you all know this is my first fan fiction here on however I do have fan fictions on other sites such as . and /. I just hope that I get the same welcome here as I did on the other sites and ENJOY!

I own nothing, even though I would want too. 

* * *

Revy sighed as she took a long drag from her cigarette and then watched as Rock paced back and forth. She sighed, getting ready to probably swing her cutlass at him and then scream a long line of profanities when she was finished. Instead she found something much more subtle come out of her mouth.

"Rock, stop pacing your making me dizzy."

Rock looked up from his concentrated gaze on the floor. He was probably worrying about what happened a little over 2 month's ago. Revy and Rock, in the heat of the moment had slept together after cooling off with a few drink's in Roanapour at Bao's bar. Rock had confessed that he had been allured to the young, cutlass swinging goddess ever since he set eyes on her. He had to admit her speech wasn't the best but he said she was a beauty none the less.

Revy decided that enough was enough with hiding her feeling's for the white collar underneath her tough façade also and then took him upstairs to one of the whore house room's in Bao's bar and thing's got hot and heavy since then.

"Sorry, I… I just can't help thinking about what Dutch said. What if Roberta really is back? What if we are in trouble this time Revy?"

Revy looked at him a long while and then sat back, crossing her hands behind her head and taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Ah Rock, you honestly think that we're in trouble this time because you think that Roberta is big and bad because she had a whole lot of fucking ammunition in her little suit case and her umbrella has a gun in it? Come on where was your trust in me?"

Rock sighed and his expression got hard then he started pacing again, not to piss Revy off but only because he was genuinely worried about the situation.

"Rock, listen if you are thinking so hard about this fucking ordeal then maybe your tight ass shouldn't have joined us anyway."

Revy said, leaning up in her chair but her eyes never becoming that much more concerned.

"I don't recall you saying something like that when we were upstairs in Bao's bar. Infact I remember you saying the exact opposite."

Rock said, his head turned to her and his eye's giving her a taunting glare. She made a little sound that meant she wasn't in the mood for talking anymore and then put out her cigarette and got a Heineken out of the cooler kept by Dutch's control panel for the ship and opened it letting it fizz all over her hand and down her gloved arm.

"What happened in Bao's bar was fucking amazing but you don't need to bring it up every 5 second's what if Dutch and Benny find out huh? Then we got a wonderful mother fucking situation on our hands."

"Ya I know, I know but still I wonder."

Revy looked at him and then just coughed and went back to drinking her beer. She made a funny face and then tasted some of the puke that she had thrown up earlier. She had been sick for a while now, throwing up constantly and it was pissing everyone off because she was becoming even bitchier with the fact that she was sick almost every day.

Rock felt responsible being her lover now and always tried to make her feel better by saying thing's like how she was a wonderful person and a lover but knowing Revy that only made it worse.

* * *

Suddenly both of them were ripped out of their thoughts at the sound of Dutch coming up and shouting at the both of them.

"Hey enough of the private talk we got a problem up on deck!"

Dutch said and then disappeared again to go up to the control center where Benny probably was. Revy and Rock jumped at the thought of finally having something to do considering that they were sitting there like lemur's the whole morning.

Revy gasped as she came up on deck and saw what kind of problem Dutch was talking about. Looked like the Columbian's were fucking with them again.

"Oh Man this is just what I wanted thank you Dutch!"

Revy said and then took both her cutlass out of her harnesses and then went out onto the outside deck of the Black Lagoon. Revy smirked when she saw the helicopter trying to narrow them down like last time. Suddenly Revy saw the Columbian from Bao's bar looking out of the helicopter door.

"Hey Lagoon company! Don't know why we're doing this but this is a package, you got a live one! Don't matter what you do with it just get rid of her! Hahahahaha!!

The man said and then dropped a big duffle bag out of the helicopter and Rock ran to catch it. He ran in circles until the bag dropped into his hand's and saw the helicopter drive away.

Rock brought the bag inside, it wasn't light but it wasn't heavy. Revy made sure they weren't coming around again and then went back inside with everyone to see who the package was. Rock opened it with everyone's anticipation straining and finally saw a young woman. No older then 20 year's of age, Probably 18.

"Who are you?"

The young girl asked, she had on a green and white sailor outfit with a red scarf around the collar. She had long black hair and her eyes were big and brown. She crawled out of the bag, probably feeling uncomfortable from the trip. Knowing how they were transported she probably didn't have a luxurious ride.

"My name is Rokuro, you can call me Rock though, and this is Revy, Dutch and Benny. Now who are you?"

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *


	2. Inuyasha's Appearence

Kagome gasped the violet haired woman named Revy used the business man named Rock as target practice with her cutlass

Kagome gasped the violet haired woman named Revy used the business man named Rock as target practice with her cutlass. Revy seemed to be getting even more upset with Rock now a days and she was starting to fear for her life as Revy grew closer and closer to what Kagome thought was her breaking point. She sighed and then stared off in to space thinking about Inuyasha over all of Revy's rants of profanities.

She imagined that she and he were married and she was pregnant, oh how she wished that's what he and she could be like. Little Inuyasha's running around the house just hers and Inuyasha's and no one else's. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when all of a sudden he black man named Dutch came out from no where and alerted everyone that there was trouble. Revy made a little sound like a humph and then put her gun's in their holster's and went up to where Dutch had disappeared. Rock fell against the wall of the Black Lagoon as it was called and then looked over at Kagome.

"She seems… nice?"

Kagome said blushing trying to find the word's to say to Rock after he had almost been shot. She hadn't even seen a gun in real life let alone seen someone get shot multiple times.

"Yes, she is nice but not right now, we're going to find out what's wrong with her when we drop by Roanapour, you'll like it there its lively and a lot like Tokyo."

Kagome jumped at the thought of her returning to a place like her home town. Suddenly Revy came stampeding down into the starboard deck where Rock and Kagome were and grabbed Kagome by the cuff of her shirt.

"You had better hope that you can shoo this guy off of our boat or else I'm gonna tear both of you a new asshole got it!? Good!"

Kagome whimpered, she had no idea what she was talking about and it didn't help with being in a position where you were staring at both cutlasses hanging off of her shoulders. Kagome was thrown onto the deck and then felt Revy put a gun to her head and wrap her muscular arm around her neck and squeeze. When Kagome finally opened her eyes and squinted pass the sun she gasped and called out his name loudly.

"INUYASHA!!"

Kagome yelled and tears sprang from her eyes. Inuyasha saw her and then growled as he saw Revy push the gun closer to her head and tap her pointer finger over the trigger.

"Well, well, well, you're the daring half demon mate or whatever this tight little bitch has been talking about, bet you can't wait to just take her home and see how tight she really is huh? Well TOO BAD!"

Revy screamed and then moved the gun from Kagome's head to Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly let out a terrible scream and pushed Revy's hand out of the way so that she wouldn't shoot him. Inuyasha didn't know what a gun was and Kagome couldn't stand loosing him, not now.

"Inuyasha! Run away!"

"NO, I WOULD NEVERL EAVE YOU!"

Inuyasha said fiercly and then suddenly Revy pulled her gun back and slapped Kagome hard across the face with it.

"What the hell is your problem!? Are you crazy!! You do not touch my gun while I am FIRING IT!!"

Revy screamed at her and then punched her again and tackled her to the ground. Kagome screamed and then suddenly Revy was pulled off of the screaming school girl and thrown into the ship by Dutch. Revy however didn't like the thought of being cooped up like that in the ship while action was going on.

"Stupid… bitch."

Revy said and then lifted both of her cutlasses and shot at Inuyasha with them, throwing him off the ship in gut wrenching plea for his woman. Kagome got up on her hands and knee's with a swollen cheek and screamed after she saw what happened.

"INUYASHA!!"

Kagome said and then collapsed on the ground crying. Rock ran out and went to tend to Kagome and her wound's that Revy had inflicted on her.

Kagome looked down solemnly and then twiddled her thumbs. Rock looked at her with a sad look on his face and felt sorry for her. He knew that what Revy had done was un-called for and she had no right but looking at he like this only made him feel even more regretful towards the young woman.

Rock sighed and then left Kagome, she had a bandage on her cheek and her forehead and her lip was split open from the punching and pistol whip Revy had given her. He went up to where Revy, Dutch and Benny were.

"Revy that was so uncalled for! You had no right to do that to her!"

"OH Rock go tell it to someone who care's, the whiny bitch was getting on my nerves anyway and her freak show of a boyfriend was doing the same."

"Revy, you dragged her out there and forced her to watch her loved one struggle to get them free, then you made the other one watch her get beaten to a pulp! Then you shot him right in front of her imagine how that must feel! Imagine if that was yo-!"

Revy shut up Rock with a kiss on the lip's surprising Benny and Dutch immensely. Revy backed him up into a wall, continuing to kiss him and then Benny and Dutch started coughing and decided to leave the little two some alone. Suddenly Revy grabbed his neck and then dashed his tie off of his white collar. She dragged him to the other room, storage closet probably, and shoved him inside then started their lip lock.

"Revy what are you doing? Dutch and Benny are just outside."

"Oh shut up and tell me you don't want this."

Revy said and then mounted his hips.

Rock sighed, that was wonderful no doubt but Revy was acting strange, she noticed that she wasn't smoking, wasn't drinking, so many things were changing with her and he had no idea what was wrong.

Right now their current position was a sleeping Revy naked under Rock's white dress shirt and him wearing his pant's, his shoes and socks discarded long ago in the heat of the moment.

When they did it this time Revy seemed ecstatic about it, she seemed to be enjoying more then usual if you understand what I mean. She had to do her very best to keep herself quiet and he could tell.

"Man what is the matter with you."

Rock said while kissing her forehead and rubbing back her beautiful violet lock's.


	3. Belalaika's Appearence

Kagome quivered as she stepped out of the rusty, messed up, old Queen Victoria car and into a place that had a big sign over it that said YELLOW FLAG in big yellow neon letters

Kagome quivered as she stepped out of the rusty, messed up, old Queen Victoria car and into a place that had a big sign over it that said YELLOW FLAG in big yellow neon letters. She saw the Black Man come in slowly behind her and then the white man named Benny come in shortly there after. She hadn't seen Revy and Rock however, they flew out of the car as soon as it came to a halt and Rock went off with some sort of daze on his face. As soon as she stepped inside she felt queasy wanted to go home or see her boyfriend either one it didn't matter right now to her.

She saw that Dutch and Benny went up to the bar and she followed them quickly so that she wouldn't get confused with some kind of straggler. She sat down and then saw that Dutch called the man Bao and asked him for a couple drinks.

"Hey, you drink kid?"

The big black man asked Kagome. She nodded her head no solemnly. She had wine at her cousin's wedding before but she had absolutely no alcohol tolerance what so ever.

"Well to bad, your gonna have to look like you fit in with this crowd so bottom's up!"

Dutch said and then slid a drink over to her. She looked at it intently she really didn't want to drink but hey, she also didn't want to die and she had a feeling that these guy's had a pretty short temper.

* * *

Revy backed up Rock into the dirty wall and then pushed him down on the bed, maintaining her lip lock with him all the time. She ripped open his shirt and then trailed kisses down his surprisingly built abdomen. He had a 4-pac nothing special but it posed as a surprise for Revy the first time they had sex.

Rock pulled Revy's holsters off of her shoulders and then lifted up her top. She already had her hair out which made it all the more enjoyable for Rock because he liked her long hair. She freed her breasts of its carnage which was her tight bra, didn't know why she kept the stupid thing if her breast's just kept growing.

"Rock baby come on why am I almost naked and your not, you don't wanna piss me off do you?"

Revy said and immediately Rock took off his pant's leaving him in nothing but his red boxer's she had purchased for him. Revy slid down her underwear hastily like she couldn't want for this to happen and then tore off his boxer's. She cupped his manhood in her hands and smiled.

* * *

Dutch laughed as Kagome carefully took the ale in her hand's and took a big swig of it.

"You know the faster you down that the faster you'll get drunk and we don't need a goody, goody drunk it's like Shirley Temple on a bad buzz."

Kagome nodded and then hiccupped by accident and blushed. She had never tasted something so bitter before but something inside her made her want to have more so she took another swig of it.

* * *

Revy moaned fiercely as Rock pounded into her with no mercy. He loved it when she was like this. Revy grabbed his ass to help him pump faster, harder.

"ROCK!"

* * *

Kagome giggled, she didn't know what she was giggling at but she knew that something in her mind was hilarious. Benny started laughing with her, finding it hilarious that she was laughing for no reason.

"Wow, you guy's are something else. I'll be right back, you guy's have fun."

Dutch said and then made sure he had a couple quarters for the telephone. Dutch walked outside and picked up the phone and then put quarters inside then dialed Belalaika's number. Suddenly he saw a car pull up and looked up from the phone booth then saw Belalaika come out of the car. He looked back at the phone and then shrugged and hung it up.

"Dutch, so good to see you again, Where is Revy?"

Belalaika said after Dutch approached her.

"Probably up in one of the whore's room's in Bao's bar with Rock. They've been awful close for the past couple month's don't know what's up, maybe you can rattle something out of her."

"Probably, Probably not. We have a problem Dutch, why is there a man with white doggy ear's on his head trailing around my part of the city? And why hasn't Revy taken care of it yet?"

"I'll get right on her about it Ms. Belalaika. Are you coming in?"

"Yes I think I shall."

* * *

"AHHhhh Rock! Rock!"

Revy said as Rock hit a place in her that made her tremble and finally milk him of his seed. Rock slumped down and Revy's back scratched as it dropped against the wall. She wiped the sweat that touched her forehead and then kissed Rock full force on the lips.

"Rock I gotta tell you something."

* * *

Belalaika went inside and then signaled to her men that she wanted all guns at the ready incase doggy ears showed up again. That would be the only safe measure's they could take for something like that.

* * *

"I know that you may get upset, us being a team and all and Benny and Dutch don't even know about us yet."

Suddenly there was a shriek and someone came in with blood all over his face.

* * *

"ITS HORRIBLE, HE'S A FREAK, HE HAS EAR'S ON HIS HEAD!!"

Belalaika turned from her drink at the bar to face the man screaming like a mad man. She raised her hand meaning that her men were to rise.

* * *

"Rock what I'm trying to say is."

* * *

Belalaika then pointed to the door when all of a sudden there was a figure with ear's on top of his head at the door.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Suddenly all the gun's in the place started firing towards the door on Belalaika's demand. Suddenly the figure jumped out of the way and crashed through the window and made a sinister smile, Kagome gasped, she wasn't drunk enough to notice when he was full demon or not.

"Knock, Knock."


End file.
